


the 1

by Little_Dinos



Series: JatP Song Fanfics [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse Mentioned, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Not Beta Read, Protective Luke, Sweet Moments, hurt Reggie, kinda got away from me, like it's four pages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Dinos/pseuds/Little_Dinos
Summary: A week after running away, Reggie decides to return home to see if his parents miss him. Luke is there to pick up the pieces and make his beautiful, charming boy again.Inspired by the 1 - Taylor SwiftPart of a series, but can be read as a stand alone, though it does reference the previous story.
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: JatP Song Fanfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964089
Comments: 15
Kudos: 191





	the 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay, this was suppose to be an additional chapter to the fic before this one but then it grew into this 2000+ worded monstrosity. Inspired by the 1 by Taylor Swift but not directly linked to it.
> 
> TW: Child Abuse implied

It’s been a week since Luke’s fight with his mom. A week since he had left home. He understands where she was coming from, he had been spending more time in the studio and even cut a few days from school. Of course, he had meant to tell her that he was there for Reggie who had run out a month ago and was all alone, but once things got loud, he forgot everything and ran out. 

He’d make it up to her. One day the band will get their big break and she’ll see that this was all for something. He left things unsaid, but he’ll show her that this is what he loves and does it with people he loves. 

And Reggie. Sweet, goofy, broken Reggie. He was quieter at the beginning, not quite believing what he had done. There was even a night he tried to go back home that first week. Luke remembers that night vividly. He remembers lying in bed strumming a new song for the band when he heard tapping at his window. Assuming it was just the rain, he continued to play the different chords, until the tapping got louder and more urgent. Looking up his heart immediately filled with concern. 

Reggie was standing by his window, his hand still against the glass. Luke rushed over to the window, throwing it open and letting the boy in. He was a mess, soaked to the bone, red eyed with tears mixing with the raindrops. He had this broken look about him and the usual glint of hope and mischief was dimmed, leaving a broken shell of his friend. 

Luke was quick to wrap him in a hug, falling to the floor when Reggie’s knees gave out. He pushed the boy's heads into his chest, hoping the sound of his breathing and heartbeat would calm the other’s sobs. And they were full on earth-cursing, heart-wrenching sobs, making Luke thankful his parents had gone out for the night. He whispered reassurances into Reggie’s ear while softly raking his fingers through the wet curls. 

The boys sat like that for who knows how long, holding each other in the dark, only Luke’s whispers, Reggie’s sobs and the rain still pattering just outside Luke’s window breaking the silence. It felt like hours later when Reggie’s screams turned to whimpers to uneven breaths finding their rhythm. When it seemed like he had cried himself out, Luke slowly rose with the boy in his arms, directing him to sit on the bed. Kneeling in front of him, Luke stared right into Reggie’s eyes and placed a hand on his cheek. 

Ever since that day at the studio, Luke and Reggie had been much more closer, teetering between friends and something more, but it had largely gone unspoken about. 

“Reggie, we gotta get you out of these wet clothes or you’ll catch something. I’m just gonna go to my closet right there and get some clothes for you to wear, I’ll be right back.” Staying true to his word, Luke pulled out a pair of sweats, one of his only long sleeved shirts and held them out to Reggie. 

Almost robotically, Reggie stood up and grabbed the clothes. However, as both the boys still had their hands on the clothes, Reggie looked up from the floor straight to Luke’s eyes. It was overpowering, his look saying that he would trust Luke with his life. Suddenly, Reggie flung himself into Luke’s arms, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, hiding his face in Luke’s neck. Taking only a second to register the movement, Luke wrapped around Reggie, holding him closer than ever before, giving the boy’s hair a quick kiss as he tried to pour all his love into the embrace. 

“Thank you,” Reggie whispered before pulling away. He grabbed the clothes and headed to the otherside of the room to change. Luke was still too dazed to realize that this was the first time he watched Reggie change, which was unusual since the boys tended to change in front of each other all the time before a gig or just whenever. Now that he thought about it, he’d never seen more skin than a short sleeve shirt and the rips in Reggie’s jeans. 

Lost in thought, he didn’t realize he was still staring at Reggie until he noticed that the other boy was only in his boxers. Before he could even process it, Luke let out a gasp. Reggie, his beautiful Reggie, was covered in pale white lines. Reggie had obviously heard the gasp as he quickly turned around to see what caused the reaction. A blush covered his face when he saw Luke staring at him, his mouth open in shock. Tilting his head in confusion, Reggie tried to understand why Luke would gasp, until he remembered his scars. 

Now it was Reggie’s turn to gasp, though now in horror more than shock. _God what’s Luke thinking right now? What if he finds me repulsive, too broken to be around anymore? What if he kicks me out of the band for this? They’re all I have, I can’t lose them!_ Reggie’s head was spinning, not knowing where to go from here. He just stood there, vulnerable in just his boxers in front of Luke, showing him everything he tried to hide for as long as he could.

Luke came to his senses and realized Reggie had a panicked look, his mind obviously running wild. Luke took a hesitant step forward, not wanting to scare the boy away. 

“Reggie?” As if broken from a spell, Reggie immediately started moving, his hands flying everywhere as he paced back and forth. 

“You weren’t supposed to know. God, you weren’t supposed to _know_! And you probably think it’s pathetic. Probably think I’m weak from not stopping him, but what was I supposed to do, he’s my dad and I-” Luke had heard enough as he crashed into Reggie, holding him similar to just a few moments ago, his arms wrapping around him tightly as if he could protect him from all the evil in the world. Protect him from his… his _father_. His mind practically spat that word, refusing to believe somebody who was supposed to love and cherish their son would do such a thing. Especially to Reggie. 

God, Reggie. This happy and gorgeous boy had experienced more hardships than anyone ever should. Reggie just stood in the hug, still in shock from everything that had happened tonight. Once again, he felt the heat build behind his eyes, his vision becoming blurry as he cried for the second time that night. It was only when the first drop fell to Luke’s shoulder that he melted into the hug, needing the comfort only Luke was able to give him. 

He barely registered the boys moving to Luke’s bed as all his attention was on trying to calm his breathing and avoid falling apart again. _I don't deserve him, I’m too broken to love._

“No you aren’t. Reggie you mean more than the sun and moon to me. Please don’t think like that, you might not see if, but you’re the most beautiful person out there.” Reggie’s eyes widened as he pulled apart enough to stare at Luke’s face. Both boys were now laying down, held so close their breaths mixed with every word.

“Really?” Reggie’s voice broke in the middle, giving away his hesitation. 

“Yeah you goof. You’re beautiful from those curls that force straight everyday,” Luke ruffled Reggie’s hair, a small smile growing on Reggie’s face, “to your cute button nose,” poking his nose, Reggie couldn’t help but giggle, his eyes still locked with Luke’s. “And that beautiful blush that paints your cheeks whenever someone compliments you, to your ability to make everyone laugh and make anyone feel better. You’re beautiful in the way you bite your lip when concentrating on a new chord progression, and your silly country songs that you keep sneaking into my notebook, that you just laugh off but are actually amazing and filled with a raw emotion that only you are capable of.”

Reggie’s eyes grew impossibly bigger, “You read my songs?”

“I read every word you have given me, Reggie.” Not even a second later, Reggie’s lips were on his own, his hand cupping Luke’s cheek to get impossibly closer. Before he could respond, Reggie pulled back, panic starting to edge it’s way back into his eyes.

“Sorry, I just couldn’t help myself from-” Reggie was interrupted by Luke’s hand grabbing the back of his head to push their faces together. This time, both boys were moving together, heat building up between them as they explored each other’s mouths. Luke pulled on the bottom hairs of Reggies head, causing the other boy to moan. Taking advantage of it, Luke licked the inside of Reggie’s lip, tasting the salt from the boy's dried tears. They kept moving together, getting lost in each other. Luke shifted Reggie on top of him, giving his hands the chance to slide against the bassist's back. His fingers jumped from one scar to the other, softly gliding across each of the raised lines. 

Flipping them over, Luke straddled Reggie, moving from his mouth down to his neck. Reggie’s hands tangled in Luke’s hair, pulling slightly, causing the other boy to let out a soft groan as he moved his mouth to Reggie’s chest. He stopped for a second, looking at the boy under him, admiring the disheveled look Reggie had, smirking that he was the one who caused that. 

He knew his next move would need to be just right to tell Reggie how beautiful and deserving he was. Giving a quick peck on Reggie’s lips, he moved from scar to scar, kissing each one with as much love as he could muster. 

The boys stayed in this loving and quiet bubble hours later, finding themselves cuddled under Luke’s sheets. Reggie rested his head on Luke’s chest, fiddling with the guitarists fingers over Luke’s stomach. Luke’s other arm was wrapped around Reggie, holding him as close as possible. Luke couldn't believe his luck as he rested his chin on top of Reggie’s head, his wish came true. 

“They didn’t notice,” Reggie whispered, breaking the quiet between them. Luke hummed in confusion. “My parents. That’s where I was before, I wanted to see if they’d notice. I don’t know what I expected, missing posters hung up or maybe some concern as to where I was, but there wasn’t any,” Reggie let out a bitter laugh, causing Luke to pull him impossibly closer, “They were still fighting, still yelling at each other over nothing at all.” Reggie bit his lip before continuing, “Of course they wouldn’t notice me leave, they’d have to notice I was even there to begin with.”

“I’m sorry, Reggie. You don’t deserve those shitty excuses of parents.”

“That’s just it though, they are my parents. They’re supposed to be the ones I can’t wait to share news with, celebrate accomplishments with and feel safe with. They were never that to me.” He paused before looking up to Luke, “they were never that, but you always were. You and the band have always been where I felt safe, my home, my family.”

Luke bent down and kissed Reggie’s forehead. “You’re our family, too.” They laid in silence, both processing what had happened and the changes that would come from it, before Luke spoke up.

“You know, I heard from a song once that if you never bleed, you’re never gonna grow. I think you’re incredibly strong for going through what you did and still smiling after it all. I want to let you know that you never have to go back there, Reggie. It’s alright now.”

With that said, the boys held each other closer and slowly fell asleep. From then on, Luke would try to spend as much time as possible next to Reggie, touching him every chance he got. They did tell Alex and Bobby, just for the sake of not keeping secrets from them. Of course they were all supportive, which was never a doubt as Alex came out just a year ago. It did make things a bit different during practice but they eventually found their groove and were playing better than before. 

As the band’s popularity and name grew more and more, Luke and Reggie were growing closer and closer, sharing all their dreams, fears and songs. Sitting on the studio’s couch, Luke looked up as Reggie entered with grocery bags on each arm. Ever since they were both staying in the studio, they took turns stocking the fridge and running errands. Reggie put everything away as Luke listened to him gush over all the puppies he saw. When he was done, Reggie walked towards the couch, sitting on Luke’s lap as he started braiding the boy’s longer hair. It had grown a bit longer over the month, desperately needing some attending to as it kept falling into his face during practice. 

“You know, I had this dream last night.”

“Yeah, what about, Reg?” Luke locked eyes with Reggie, smiling.

“Well, I had this dream that we were doing cool shit, having adventures of our own. We were making it count, you know?” 

“Sounds like a good dream.”

“It was. And it was just as nice waking up.”

**Author's Note:**

> That was something, no? Don't even know where that came from cause it's way more than I normally write but it just kept growing and growing. I feel like there's still more to say, but that's why this is a series, cause it's growing and evolving with each addition. 
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you think, whether you cried or the color of your socks, just want to hear from you guys. I really do hope you enjoy this one, I spent the most time on this one (literal hours) and don't want it to flop.


End file.
